Break Up in the End
by CallieeGirl
Summary: Based on Cole Swindell's "Break Up in the End." MODERN HICCSTRID.


Hiccup sighed as he touched a picture of Astrid. She had broken up with him a couple months ago, something about needing to clear her head. He still couldn't believe it.

Even though it hurt him to see pictures of her and remember how in love they were, he wouldn't change anything, even if it did mean that they'd break up in the end. Hiccup would do everything he had done before. He'd still hug her, kiss her, propose to her... And most importantly, he'd still go up and talk to her... Hiccup picked up the photo Gobber had taken when they first met...

* * *

Hiccup walked into Gobber's bar a little drunk, just coming off of another break up.

"You okay laddie? You're looking a little rough," Gobber commented seeing Hiccup walk in.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Cami dumped me. But I'm all okay. The usual," He waved one hand at Gobber and sat down to watch the football game.

"Can I have another shot please?" Hiccup heard an angelic voice say. His eyes followed the sound and landed on a young woman, who couldn't have been much younger than him, sitting at the bar. He promised himself he wouldn't go over to her, but his legs betrayed him and he walked over.

"Uh, hey," Hiccup sat down awkwardly. "Whatcha drinking?"

"Tequila," The girl answered him not even bothering to look up as Gobber set another shot in front of her.

"I see... What's your name?" Hiccup tried again to get her to look at him. She sighed and turned to him. That's when he noticed she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm Astrid... Astrid Hofferson," She said and held her hand out.

"Hiccup Haddock, nice to meet you," He took her hand and shook it.

As the time passed, the two started acting as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"No, Toothless jumped up onto the counter, knocking the entire cake off," Hiccup talked about his cat and Astrid laughed.

"Last call!" Gobber yelled out and Hiccup looked at his watch.

"Dang, it's 2 am, I was supposed to be home three hours ago," Astrid followed his eyes to land on his watch.

"But, it's okay right? You had fun?" Hiccup asked, thinking he might have overstayed his welcome with his new friend.

"Oh, I had a great time," Astrid smiled. That did it. Hiccup, without thinking, pressed his warm lips against hers, the taste of their alcoholic drinks mixing.

Astrid was a little surprised at first but then kissed back. Hiccup, realizing what he had done, pulled away embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, that was uncalled for. I don't know what I was thinking I-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid's lips on his this time. When the two pulled away Astrid smiled.

"I didn't mind," She said and then gave him a piece of paper. "I'd love to get coffee with you tomorrow. Is it a date?"

"Totally," Hiccup nodded and she kissed him again. They heard a camera click and turned to find Gobber snapping a photo. "Gobber!" Hiccup groaned and Astrid laughed.

* * *

That was by far, one of Hiccup's favorite memories. The next picture he picked was when he had introduced Astrid to his mom and dad. He could still remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

"Hiccup, why are you nervous? They're your parents," Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend of seven months, said.

"I know, but you don't understand. They take my relationships _very_ seriously," Hiccup said and Astrid smiled.

"It'll be fine, now let's go," Astrid pulled on his arm and they walked to the front door.

Hiccup's mother opened it. "Hiccup! I knew I heard voice!" She gushed and hugged him. His father smiled and walked over.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Hiccup said and his mother released him.

"And who is this?" She asked. "I didn't know you had a guest coming."

"Mom, Dad, this is Astrid. My girlfriend," He said and turned to Astrid. "Astrid, this is my Mother, Valka, and my Father, Stoick."

"I knew she was his girlfriend, Stoick!" Valka said and happily slapped her husband's arm. Stoick let out a laugh and they both hugged Astrid. Astrid gave Hiccup a 'See, I told you it would be fine,' smile and he returned it.

After talking for a little bit, Astrid excused herself to use the restroom.

"She's beautiful Hiccup!" Valka said watching her leave.

"You did well son," Stoick praised.

"Yeah, I know," Hiccup blushed slightly. "I think... I think I love her," He said and his mother gasped. "And... She's moving in with me."

"Now Hiccup, I know how you feel, but you may not want to rush into moving in with each other," Valka said.

"But-" Hiccup started.

"Your mother's right Hiccup. Astrid seems like a nice girl, but you may want to wait," Stoick said.

"It'll be fine, guys. I know it will. We love each other. What could go wrong?" Hiccup asked. That night, Valka snapped a picture of Hiccup and Astrid together.

* * *

He sighed. If only he had listened to their advice. Maybe... Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. Hiccup then picked up a picture he had taken of Astrid when she was singing his favorite song in her car.

* * *

"This is your favorite song?" Astrid asked as Hiccup set his phone down.

"Yup, this is it," Hiccup nodded.

"Weird. Nice, but weird," She said.

A couple weeks later she was singing right along with it, mixing up the words, singing the wrong lyrics, and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. So, he snapped a picture of her singing.

* * *

Now, all he ever heard was her singing when the song came on. But, he'd still let her ruin it, even though they'd break up in the end.

And even if he knew Astrid would be the one that got away, he'd still go back and get her. And even if he knew she'd be his best and worst mistake, he'd still make it with her. Over and over, again and again, even though they'd break up in the end.

* * *

Hiccup continued to look through pictures and watch videos of them together. Suddenly his phone rang and he saw it was Astrid.

"Astrid?" Hiccup answered the call.

"Hey Hiccup... I uh... I wanted to know if I could come over..." Astrid's voice strained over the phone.

"Astrid, are you drinking?" He asked confused.

"No... Maybe... I'm just calling because I'm lonely..."

"That's okay. But you know if you come over, I can't not let you in, even though we'll break up in the end," Hiccup said.

"See you soon Hiccup," Astrid said and Hiccup could hear the smile in her voice.

Hiccup sighed and waited by the door. _He'd do it over and over, again and again, even though they break up in the end._

* * *

 **A little sad Hiccstrid right there. But it ended happy right? Kind of?**


End file.
